


There's no Sky up Above

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chains, Collars, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance made his choice the day he sees his mother almost pass out on the kitchen table. He had never seen her look so frail or hungry.He would make sure to never ever have to see her look like that again,No matter what.





	There's no Sky up Above

The timer on the collar around his neck makes a beeping noise, warning him that he only has one minute to finish. One minute to make the stranger he is sucking off come or he won't be getting any money for the  _service_.

And gods does he need that money.

He wouldn't be whoring himself in a glory hole if he didn't.

The war was like a plague in the land, only taking and never giving. Lance’s father and older brothers had left home to fight, leaving them - him, his sisters and his younger cousins - with his mother.

Lance had started to work in a shop in town to help out as much as he could, but the money barely paid off for a week of food to everyone.

He made his choice the day he saw his mother almost pass out on the kitchen table, her eyes filled with exhaustion. Lance had never seen her look so frail or hungry. He vowed there and then to make sure she would've never ever have look like that again.

 

A moan sounds from the other side of the wall, calling Lance to reality. He pulls out, his tongue brushing against the length of the cock. The chain that connects the collar to the walls rattles with the movement, barely allowing him enough room to withdraw completely.

The stranger’s throbbing shaft stares back at him, thick and hard, cum dripping out from the slit.

Lance licks it, dragging his tongue across the head teasingly. He is rewarded with a low moan. The sound resonates in between the walls as the man jerks his hips forward, humping the tip of his cock against Lance’s soft wet lips.

“Stop teasing and fucking suck it, sult!” He obliges, diving back in. There’s a time limit, anyway. And he does need to get the man to come.

Lance bobs his head around the length, dragging his tongue as he bounced back and forward. He shallows the erection down to the hilt, ignoring how much he wants to gag when he feels the head of the cock hit the back of his throat.

The stranger groans and Lance knows he is close. He moans around the length in his mouth, the hard-on between his legs a reminder that he doesn't have a say in the matter.

The man comes instantly, cursing through his orgasm and filling Lance's mouth with hot cum. He shallows when the cock pulls out, too dazed to do anything else.

Lance can hear the stranger pant across the wall, his breath quick yet heavy. The timer in the collar flashes a green light, signalling that had managed to make him finish in time.

“Make sure to lick it clean, whore,” He hears. Lance leans forward, the chains jiggling as he moves, wet tongue giving the spent member kitty licks.

The man hummed, clearly sated and satisfied, “Good boy.” The cock pulls away, leaving Lance staring at the white hall in front of him, panting. Somehow he managed to hear the sound of the money falling to the respective compartment.

Lance takes a deep breath, head dropping, trying to calm down his own breathing. He can still feel the man’s cook brushing against the back of his throat, making him want to gag and puke. He has to calm down. He has to recover before another 'client' shows up.

His cock remains untouched between his legs, painfully hard, begging to be touched. He tries to reach for it, to relieve himself and almost cries when the fells his hands being pulled back to place.

Just like his neck, both his hands are chained by the wrists to the lateral walls. The chains connect near two other holes, big enough to only give him enough room to perform a handjob. The length of the chains isn’t nearly enough to allow his hands even near his own cock.

He knows he has to endure, denied, unable to touch himself or find some relief.

Lance bites his bottom lips, trying to control his own arousal as he pants desperately. His hips move on their own, and he finds himself desperate enough to hump against the floor. He knows by experience it won’t work. It will only rile him up more. Make it worse.

Taking a deep breath, he prompts himself to stop. He swallows down a whine, ignores the desperate plea from his body and the jiggly sound from the chains when he tries to reach.

There’s a beep around his neck signalling that the timer has reset. Blue eyes look up, to where the sky would be, finding the countdown clock. He still has another hour ahead of him, another hour of _service_ before the chains unlock and he is allowed to relieve himself, to pick the money he managed to make and leave.

He barely registers a new cock that appears in front of him, already hard and begging to be touched. This time, there's also a cock in the hole near his right hand.

Lance takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he gets himself to work.


End file.
